


Wonderwall

by floatingleaves



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingleaves/pseuds/floatingleaves
Summary: 现实半架空，哨兵向导设定。向导牛x哨兵天注意。RPS一切描写与真人无关。





	Wonderwall

金博洋停在餐厅洗手间门口琢磨了一下，拿捏不定是不是该进去。  
他终于知道为什么这么多男人走近厕所门口又径直走了回来。  
因为这里有股不太好惹的气息。  
参加四大洲锦标赛的男性选手中能力者本来就不多，而能够把屏障树立得如此结实又富有攻击性的，想来想去就只有一个。  
以那个人的性格而言，这个能力场恐怕不是有意释放的，大约是因为成绩和完美主义的性格又造成了巨大的冲突，导致某人心情不太美丽，无意识地妨碍了别人上厕所……然而尽管如此，这个时候去打扰别人，也是一件有失礼貌的事情。  
但是，妈的，他尿急啊。  
金博洋眼一闭一睁就推开了门。  
假装没看见他假装没看见他……金博洋企图收起浑身的哨兵气息溜过去，不过这对于日本运动员中首屈一指的顶级向导而言，似乎还是跟裸奔没什么两样。  
“博洋？”  
洗手池前让许多人放弃上厕所的罪魁祸首终于睁开了眼睛。他看起来懊恼又沮丧。  
“啊啊，别管我，你继续。”金博洋一边说，一边把从头顶冒出来的虎皮鹦鹉又按了回去：它看起来是拼命想往另一个人的头顶上扑来着。  
羽生结弦盯着镜子里的金博洋，忍不住笑了，“让它来吧。”  
“不能老这样。”金博洋咕哝了一声，还是松开了手，虎皮鹦鹉得了自由，蹬了蹬翅膀咻一下就扑到了羽生的头发里。  
与此同时，金博洋也咻一下闪进了隔间。  
平昌这个酒店很奇葩，老板很潮地选择了一款日本智能马桶盖，只要有人进隔间，就会开始放音乐。  
——放的是贝多芬的《命运》。  
金博洋在激昂的音乐声中胆战心惊地上着厕所。  
门外，羽生轻轻地将头发间的鹦鹉抓了下来，这是一只再普通不过的虎皮鹦鹉，它和那些非精神体的鹦鹉最大的不同也仅仅是：它在外人跟前不爱叫。  
金博洋是个内向的人。羽生一直记得很清楚，他会冲你莫名其妙地笑，露出可爱的、尖尖的小虎牙，但说的话屈指可数——除了谈到游戏和耳机的时候。  
但他的鹦鹉不太一样。  
虎皮鹦鹉用圆圆的脑袋顶起羽生的拇指，欢快地叫了两声。  
它就像一只非常普通的鹦鹉，叽叽喳喳，蹦蹦跳跳。  
羽生结弦心里很清楚。  
它的普通正是他的不普通之处。  
正因如此，才让羽生更加想要从这里逃走。  
可真丢人啊，又一次露出这个样子。他笑着摇了摇头，用指腹摸着那片漂亮的虎皮纹，鹦鹉听话地站在他的指节上，笔挺笔挺的，像是在领奖。  
真是太可爱了。  
可爱到他忍不住低下头，亲了一下那个圆圆的毛茸茸的小脑袋。  
哎呀，糟糕。羽生心里说。  
厕所门砰一声打开，金博洋冲出来一看，欲行不轨的世界冠军已经落荒而逃，一只懵头懵脑的虎皮鹦鹉转着弯从空中落下，钻回了金博洋的头发里。  
“靠！”金博洋骂道。  
然后他脸红了。  
作为一个哨兵，他在厕所里，被一个向导耍流氓了。

事实证明无论你的精神体有多么地吃里扒外，也万万不能就这样随手交到别人手里去。  
金杨说：“哦。”  
金杨说：“你让开一点，挡着我的暗杀目标了。”  
“靠，”金博洋无奈地让开，“玩着我的ps4，我的碟，就不能听听我内心的苦恼了？”  
金杨操控着刺客爬上屋顶，看了看四周的林立的狙击手，盘算着先杀哪一个比较稳妥。  
“你只是被一个向导亲了一下精神体！”金杨说，“有点出息，天天，你粉丝里的能力者就没有不想亲你的鹦鹉的，只不过羽生近水楼台先得月。”  
金博洋把拳头伸到他眼前。  
然后摊了开来。  
“……”金杨总算放下了手柄，“你的鸟怎么了？？”  
金博洋翻了个白眼：“被亲了之后就一直这样。”  
虎皮鹦鹉躺在主人的掌心，发觉了金杨的目光，动了动脑袋，算是招呼。  
金杨的亚洲胡狼冒了出来，用尖尖的鼻子拱了拱这只无精打采的小鸟，又对金杨叫了一声。  
“你的狼说啥了？”金博洋问。金杨是个向导，他的精神体貌不惊人，事实上贼得很，很擅长看穿别人的情绪。  
金杨沉吟片刻。  
“有句话不知当说不当说。”金杨用委婉的语气说道。  
金博洋呲牙咧嘴地瞪着他。  
“……我的狼说，”金杨感觉很难委婉下去了，“小家伙恋爱了。”  
“……………哈？？？？？？？”  
“它现在很幸福。”  
“……………啥？？？？”  
“而且它还感觉……”  
“感觉什么？？？”  
“罪魁祸首正站在门口，已经站了半个小时了。”  
“…………………………我操？？？？？？”

金博洋一把拉开了房门。  
果不其然，羽生结弦就站在门口，脸上的表情从惊愕变成了尴尬而又不失礼貌的微笑。  
“Awkward”这个单词基本就刻在他额头上了。  
金博洋第一个Ha音没发出来，一只鹦鹉就从他背后闪电一般窜出来，落在了对方的肩头，开心地蹭了蹭人家的领子。  
“……”金博洋眼角疯狂抽搐，“你站这干嘛呢？”  
“来道歉的……呃，我以为你们睡了。”羽生回过神来，把鹦鹉转移到手指上，又轻轻地放回了房间，鹦鹉不大情愿地落在ps4的顶上。  
“我们明早凌晨三点钟的飞机去札幌，准备通宵打游戏。”金博洋说，等会，他回过味儿来，这人是来道歉的？“你道什么歉？”  
“今天……在洗手间，我失礼了。”羽生结弦使劲地眨着眼睛，他不好意思到了一定程度，信息素都有点外溢了，空气里飘着松香的味道。  
金博洋沉默了一会儿，森林的气味让他有点想打喷嚏。  
“唔。”最后他不置可否地回道，“你的鹿呢？”  
羽生结弦松了口气。  
“他在换角。”  
一只及人高的梅花鹿缓缓地踏进了空气里。它原本纤长优雅的角已经脱落，新生的幼角覆盖着一层茸毛。  
一般来说，精神体的外貌不太会出现变化，它们的改变基本都是由于主人精神上的波动。  
羽生的梅花鹿看起来凛然，事实上很温和，金博洋摸了摸它的鹿茸，能感觉血在管道中奔跑。它似乎对自己的蜕变感到高兴。  
金博洋迟疑了几秒钟。  
然后他凑过去，迅速地亲了一下梅花鹿的额头。  
羽生结弦和他的鹿一起愣住了。  
“扯平了！”金博洋宣布道，他看起来好像也没想到自己会这么做，忙又说了下一句：“早点休息！”  
嘭一声，门关上了。  
半晌，羽生结弦抬起手，小心翼翼地撩起刘海，摸了摸自己的额头。  
他转过头，与自己的鹿对视了一眼。  
在鹿圆滚滚的眼中，他看到自己灾难性地脸红了。


End file.
